That Guy Gives Me The Creeps
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Troy, parents and friends think Gabriella's boyfriend Brent is a bit of a creep- espically with the way he's always breaking up with her and she always goes back to him. Can Troy saw her there's someone out there for her who will never break her heart?


**That Guy Gives Me The Creeps**

Brent - Gabriella's boyfriend Troy hated him ... well actually no one liked him. He wasn't good for Gabriella. He gave everyone the creeps. Her mother hated him.

They broken up and got back together so many times that Troy didn't know if she was with him or not. The only reason he ever knew they were together was when she would text him asking him not to be mad at her but then saying that she was back with Brent.

It was on the day that he got such a text and he was getting sick of it.

And he was going to tell Gabriella that much.

"Gabriella, Brent is a creep," said Troy.

"No he isn't, he's gorgeous and perfect," smiled Gabriella.

"No he's not, he's always cheating on you and then you forgive him a week later like nothing happened," said Troy.

"He isn't going to do it again," sighed Gabriella.

"He's said that every time. You've been with this guy for 6 months and he's cheated 10 times but you always take him back. You deserve better," said Troy.

"Just because I do doesn't mean I will," retorted Gabriella.

"That's it, you're settling for him when you could have the love of someone who is such more of man than him," said Troy.

"I'm never going to find someone like that," said Gabriella.

"That guy is sitting right in front of you but you've been too blind to see," said Troy, getting to his feet. "I'm out," he added, heading out the door.

Troy's name formed on her lips but she didn't voice it. She sat and thought. Why was she settling for Brent? Because she thought she could never be with Troy. Because she thought she would never have the love of Troy.

She had been wrong all this time, she had Troy's love but she had Brent.

With that thought, she pulled out her phone and dialled.

"Hey Naomi," said Brent, as he answered the phone.

"Who the fuck is Naomi?" asked Gabriella.

"Shit Gabs, no one. How are you?" asked Brent.

"It's over," said Gabriella.

"Yeah, yeah see you in a week," laughed Brent.

"No! I mean it's really over I'm not settling for you anymore and I'm not taking any more of that crap. I have the love of someone who is more of a man than you could ever be. I was just too blind to see him but now I'm taking that love. So we're over and I never wanna hear from you again," said Gabriella, as she hung up.

Gabriella sighed and felt a weight lift of her shoulder. She sank into her sofa and then she remembered. Troy. She needed to go after Troy.

She had no clue where she had gone, so she put on her logical head and phoned down to the doorman.

"Hey Gabe, has Troy gone yet?" asked Gabriella.

"He's stood outside on the phone," answered Gabe.

"Thank you so much," smiled Gabriella.

"No problem, happy to help," smiled Gabe hanging up.

Gabriella slipped on her cardigan, shoes and grabbed her keys. She raced out her apartment and bounced from foot to foot as she waited anxiously for the elevator to come.

With the minutes slowly trickling by, she continued to bounce from foot to foot and as soon as the elevator came she found she could not get in it as it was too full. She sighed and stepped back letting it go.

Minutes later, another one came and after getting in she continued to shift her weight from foot to foot annoying the other occupants.

Once in the lobby, she ran over to Gabe who pointed her in Troy's direction.

Once outside, she could see Troy was on the phone and she could hear part of his conversation.

"Yes Chad I told her," sighed Troy. "No Chad she didn't say anything - I walked out straight after," explained Troy. "No Chad she hasn't come after me," sighed Troy.

At this, Gabriella used her initiative and walked in front him but he was so engrossed in his conversation with Chad, he didn't notice her until she brought his face down to hers and kissed him.

Minutes later, Gabriella and Troy had retreated to Gabriella's flat for some privacy.

"So," whispered Gabriella.

"So, you really sure you want to give this a go ... I might be creepy," laughed Troy.

Gabriella laughed "Ok I get your point Brent was pretty creepy. With all his cheating, I was stupid to keep going back to him," said Gabriella.

"I promise I will never hurt you the way he did," whispered Troy leaning in.

"I know," said Gabriella, accepting his kiss.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
